The Power Within Thyself
by Angelbabe14
Summary: Complete Oneshot Bulma finds out that she has special powers and she practices them from a special book after her parents were killed, she lives with 2 friends,and the saiyjins capture them. What will happen? VB please R&R!


HEY GUYS. I HAD TO REMOVE MY OTHER STORY BECAUSE IT HAD AN ERROR ON IT AND IT WAS SUPPOSED TO HAVE 3 CHAPTERS NOT 2. WELL I HOPE THAT THIS COMES OUT GOOD. IF THIS COMES OUT WITH AN ERROR PLAESE E-MAIL ME AT sweetangels14@hotmail.com. PLEASE REVIEW! OH AND THIS IS A B/V STORY. AND CMPLETE AND NOT AN EPIC.  
  
  
  
"Daddy no!" yelled Bulma as she watched her father get shot by saiyjins.  
  
"My dear daughter. You have to run away. Bulma, my wonderful child, you have powers that are from a planet which your mother lived on. Yes Bulma, she was an alien. She is very much like the human race only she has these powers. I have a book that she wanted me to give to you. Take this book Bulma and read and learn from it as much as you can. Please, I know you can do it Bulma. Make me and your mother proud." Bulma's father took one more deep breath and then his chest stayed still.  
  
"Yes father, I will me make you and mother proud." Said an 8-year-old Bulma as a tear ran down her cheek. She heard the saiyjins come in her house and she made a run for it and went to look for her best friend, Chichi. She ran and ran as fast as her little legs could take her. She was starting to become fatigued but didn't let that stop her. When she got there she immediately called out Chichi's name.  
  
"Chichi! Where are you!?" Bulma yelled. Then she heard soft crying and went to the sound and found her best friend, Chichi.  
  
"What's wrong, Chichi?" asked a concerned Bulma.  
  
"They killed my Parents." Chichi said and wailed some more, but this time harder.  
  
"Who killed you parents, Chi?" Bulma asked Chichi softly.  
  
"The saiyjins. I managed to escape, but papa and mama didn't."  
  
"My parents had the same fate, but my mom was killed first. Daddy told me that I was an alien similar to the humans. He said that I had powers. I think they were psychic powers."  
  
"That's cool, but I have no powers."  
  
"So what Chi. You're a great person and friend. You're like my sister. Well we have to live somewhere else otherwise the saiyjins will find us." Bulma said and looked around and she saw a forest.  
  
"Over there, Chi!" Chichi nodded and with that Bulma picked up her book and they went to the forest. They walked in the forest. They thought it was beautiful. Then they heard a roar.  
  
"What was that? Let's go check it out," said Bulma.  
  
"Yeah!" and they looked for the sound. They saw an old cabin. They went inside it and saw a black furry animal and they saw it lying next to a man.  
  
"Umm sir." Bulma said to the man. Then the animal looked toward them and growled and surprisingly talked (AN: I know it is weird but it is a fanfic no?)  
  
"My master died today. He was very old and died. Very wise man. What are you doing here!" the animal said harshly at the two girls.  
  
"Our parents were killed and we are looking for a home to live in. What are you and how can you talk and what is your name?" asked Bulma.  
  
"I am a Black Panther and I am from a planet called Fusca. I am a fusjin. My name is Nabaroo."  
  
Said the Black Panther that is called Nabaroo.  
  
"Oh! Well we came to see if we could find a home in the forest so we can live there. Can I call you Naby?" said Bulma.  
  
"Yes, you may." Said Nabaroo.  
  
"Cool. We could use a friend." Said Chichi.  
  
"And may I ask your name?" asked Nabaroo.  
  
"My name is Bulma."  
  
"And my name is Chichi.'  
  
"Well Bulma and Chichi you can live here as long as you help me bury my master's body, please." Said Nabaroo softly.  
  
"Yes, of course." Said Bulma feeling sorry for the Black Panther. All three went outside with Nabaroo's master. Chichi held Nabaroo's master by the feet and Bulma by the head. Nabaroo dug a hole big enough for his master. Bulma and Chichi put Nabaroo's master in the hole and buried him. When they were done putting the dirt on top of Nabaroo's master they put a stone that was carved in with the master's name. Then, they all put some flowers on the grave.  
  
"I'm so sorry Nabaroo." Said Chichi.  
  
"It is alright, he considered me as a pet not a friend, but still treated me well." Said Nabaroo.  
  
They all went into the cabin. Bulma explored the house. She checked if there was a stove, a bathroom with a toilet and a shower, she checked if there were two beds, and she checked for a rug for Nabaroo. The things she checked for were all there, but the rug was in the wrong place. She put the rug in between the two beds.  
  
"There! Nabaroo, this is where you can sleep. Chichi, which bed would you like?" asked Bulma.  
  
Chichi pointed to the right one.  
  
"Okay. I will have the left bed. Chichi, can you cook for us? You know I can't cook!" Said Bulma pleadingly.  
  
"Of course Bulma! I love cooking, but I am going to teach you some cooking lessons so you can cook for yourself."  
  
"Okay, do you want to learn some powers Chi?"  
  
"Sure. Bulma we are going to have to practice a lot. Maybe we can take revenge on the saiyjins."  
  
"Saiyjins?" asked Nabaroo.  
  
"Yes, the saiyjins killed our parents. They have come to take over earth and they are a very strong race and a warrior race." Explained Chichi.  
  
"Ooh! I will get revenge!" said Bulma.  
  
"Calm down Bulma!" yelled Chichi. Bulma laughed nervously. Chichi was not to be messed with when mad and neither was Bulma. They both had very short tempers. They all went to sleep.  
  
The next day, Bulma took out her book from the bottom of her bed. She went outside and found a rock she can sit on. She opened the book and saw a little package, on top of it said in ancient words. She read out loud, " Nu ka seda si. Node lastimo onda tierr. Por kal shedu na lu se ma nedo ku." Bulma surprisingly understood it. She believed it meant: Mix this with water and drink it. You will have more power over your spells. You will transform into your real species. Wow! This is cool. Father and Mother, I am going to make you proud! Bulma thought. She got the little package and went inside the house with it. She put some water in a cup and put the powder in the cup. She mixed it up and drank it. She felt power like she never did before. She went outside and practiced some spells and techniques. She loved a technique called fire night. It made her blue hair spread out as if it was in water and her blue eyes glow white. This was her first technique. She studied and learned the techniques all day. She was very tired and went inside the house.  
  
"Phew! That was hard work!" said Bulma  
  
"I bet you are tired and since you didn't eat all day, here is your big supper!" said Chichi with excitement and put the big dish in front of Bulma. Bulma ate it all up in a matter of minutes.  
  
"Yummy! That was good Chichi!" said Bulma as she patted her stomach.  
  
"Thanks!" said Chichi.  
  
"Well I am going to bed!" said Bulma and with that she went to bed and slept.  
  
  
  
The next day..  
  
  
  
"AAAwww!" Bulma yawned. She climbed out of her bed and she lost her balance and fell on the floor.  
  
"Ouch." Yelped Bulma. She managed to make it to the bathroom and she looked in the mirror. What she saw made her speechless.  
  
"Oh my kami! I have a tail!" yelled Bulma.  
  
"Huh. What is wrong with Bulma now." Said Chichi as she climbed out of her bed. She went into the bathroom and saw a tail.  
  
"Oh Bulma. You only have a tail. A tail!" yelled Chichi.  
  
"Oh I know!" yelled Bulma.  
  
"Oh dear! We have to cut it off!" said Chichi.  
  
"No! Chichi you are 8 and you might cut off my butt." Said Bulma  
  
"Oh ok. We are going to have to tell Naby."  
  
"I know." Bulma said then sighed.  
  
  
  
They told Nabaroo and he took it well. Bulma continued to practice her techniques. She was very good and skilled. Her spells and techniques were awesome. She can move things with her mind and control animals and humans minds. She can't do that with the saiyjins because they had a very good mental wall.  
  
Bulma continued for 10 years. Now Chichi and Bulma were 18 years old. They learned that Nabaroo was immortal. Bulma had to go to Satan City to get some clothes. Her psychic powers can make her fly. She put on an old wardrobe with a hood and she hid her blue silky tail. She told Chichi if she wanted to come and she said yes. She also asked Nabaroo and he said he will run since Satan City is only about 10 miles away.  
  
"Come on Chichi! Let's go." Said Bulma and Chichi went piggyback on Bulma's back. Nabaroo was already running. "OK, here we go!" said Bulma before she took off.  
  
"Eeek! Bulma don't fly so fast!"  
  
"Sorry Chichi." Said Bulma sheepishly. Bulma flew slower and where on their way to Satan City for their first time in 10 years. They know lots must have changed. On their way Bulma and Chichi saw Nabaroo running. He was only 2 miles away from Satan City.  
  
"Hi, Nabaroo!" Bulma yelled as she waved her hand at Nabaroo. When they finally got there, they landed where nobody saw them. Bulma and Chichi waited for Nabaroo for a little while.  
  
"Let's go now." Said Chichi and they went to a store. The man said, "I'm sorry girls no pets allowed." Nabaroo growled. Bulma went up to him and said, "He is not a pet he is a friend, I suggest you let him in or regret it." The man that owned the store just shook his head no. Bulma growled and lifted up the man with her psychic powers and said, "Now do you change your mind or should I through you out of the window?" The man just shook and said a squeaky yes. The girls looked around and Bulma saw a perfect shirt and tight black pants (AN: you know the ones that shine, not the ones with sparkle the ones that are smooth and shine) with blue stripes that match her hair and she saw a tube tank top that is also the same color of her hair. Chichi saw a nice black skirt that matches her hair and a tank top that matches her eyes. They bought it and went outside. There were saiyjins walking around checking the city out and saw Bulma and Chichi with Nabaroo.  
  
"Yummy. Those two look nice and we can have that black cat as our supper." Said one saiyjin to the other.  
  
"Yes, they look quit tasty. I'll get the blue haired one and you can get the black haired one."  
  
"Fine with me." Said the same saiyjin that started the conversation and they went up to the girls.  
  
"Hello, my name is Lukesain and this is my brother Amillan." Said Lukesain.  
  
"How about you come with us." Said Amillan.  
  
"Well let me introduce myself, too. My name is Bulma and this is Chichi." Bulma said. Chichi frowned and Nabaroo growled.  
  
"Well, come with us and if you don't it will be a rough fight." Said Lukesain as he licked his lips.  
  
"Well, gentleidiots that is fine with me. I'll fight you two. Let's see if you can make it." Bulma said then smirked. Nabaroo growled and went in front of Bulma.  
  
"No, Nabaroo, I can do this myself." Said Bulma softly to the Black Panther. Nabaroo went with Chichi. The two saiyjins went into battle position at the same time. Bulma just stood straight. The two saiyjins lunged at Bulma and Bulma disappeared in front of their eyes and they looked up. Bulma was in the sky with her blue hair floating like it was in water and her eyes white. Bulma chanted some ancient words and then she screamed, "Fire night!" and an orange ball of light went from her hands onto the two saiyjins. The orange ball of light surrounded the two saiyjins and sucked out all the ki from their body and burned them. The man from the store that sold the clothes to the girls held up a phone to his face and dialed a number and said, "Help, a girl just killed two saiyjins!"  
  
"Yes we will be there soon." Said the other voice on the other line. Seconds later when the girls were about to leave another two guards or saiyjins stood there in front of them.  
  
"Well, well. You two look nice and your pet is a good meal or he can be the pet of the king. You two can be the prince's slaves." The first saiyjin said. Then he nodded to the other saiyjin and went up to Bulma and picked her up. Bulma said a soft little chant and then the saiyjin that was holding her went flying to the wall. Bulma stood in the sky and the saiyjin that just got knocked into the wall looked up at her in pure shock. The other saiyjin growled and went up to attack her but Bulma said, "Terri a nasi su ki. Lona luna su ki na dame." Her hand started to glow blue and threw it at the saiyjin that was going to attack her and it froze him as if he were in ice and fell down and broke. Then Bulma looked to the other saiyjin and said another soft chant, but this time her hand started to grow pink and shot straight through the saiyjin's heart. Chichi had a disgusted face and Nabaroo just looked away.  
  
"I'm sorry guys, but this is for our protection." Said Bulma with shame.  
  
"It is alright Bulma, you have done that for our safety, besides those saiyjins called me a pet." Said Nabaroo and everyone laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in a ship.  
  
  
  
"What! 4 saiyjin elites killed! Impossible!" said an 18-year-old boy with hair sticking straight up like a flame and with onyx eyes known as the prince.  
  
"Calm down son. We will send 5 elites to capture them at night. I found her ki. It is the forest." A look alike said that is known as the king. The king shouted out to 5 elites to capture the two girls and who ever was with them.  
  
  
  
At the cabin...  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good night Bulma, Nabaroo."  
  
"Goodnight Chichi, Nabaroo."  
  
"Goodnight Chichi, Bulma." And with that final goodnight they all went to sleep. 4 hours later when everybody was asleep, three saiyjins went into their house while 2 waited outside their house. The three saiyjins that were in the house grabbed Bulma, Chichi, and Nabaroo. One saiyjin noticed Bulma had a tail, but will report it to the king. Another saiyjin picked up Chichi and another picked up Nabaroo very carefully. They took them to the two saiyjins outside. The two saiyjins outside put shots in Bulma, Chichi, and Nabaroo. That way they won't wake up during the flight. The three saiyjins took Bulma, Chichi, and Nabaroo to the ship. When the five elites got there the ship door opened and they carried their hostages with them inside. They walked and walked 'till they got to the thrones that were on the ship. They stopped in front of the king and the prince.  
  
"Sire we brought them." One saiyjin said as they just laid them on the floor.  
  
"Aaah. What beautiful creatures. Aren't they Vegita?" said the King.  
  
"Ha! I've seen better women." Said Vegita  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"I bet that blue haired women's eyes are black like the rest of them!" yelled Vegita.  
  
"Ugh. Where am I?" said Bulma and then she opened her eyes. Everyone was fascinated with her eyes. The way they shined. Vegita did not show it, but was secretly fascinated with her eyes.  
  
"What are you all staring at?!" yelled Bulma.  
  
"Ugh. Bulma where are we?" asked Chichi. When she opened her eyes, a soldier name Kakarotto gasped at how beautiful her brown eyes where.  
  
"Bulma, why is everyone staring at us? Wait! They are saiyjins!" said Chichi.  
  
"Gggrr. What have you done to Nabaroo?" asked Bulma in a harsh way.  
  
"Do you mean that cat that was with you? We are going to make him for supper." Said one stupid saiyjin.  
  
"Arrg! Let him go or else!" said Bulma.  
  
"And just what are you going to do to us, wrench?" said Vegita as he smirked.  
  
"Kla terr no du sa ku ki ne. lo mi na wat lif u nan." Said Bulma in ancient words as her tail uncurled from her waist and her eyes started to glow with her blue hair floating about. Then, after she said the chant Vegita's chair was lifted and thrown to a wall crushing his chair. Vegita was lucky enough to get off.  
  
"Gggrr. That was my favorite chair. Kakarotto throw them into a cell! Oh and Bardock come here."  
  
"Yes, sire?" asked Bardock.  
  
"I want you to make a collar for this woman."  
  
"Yes, sire."  
  
"And find out how she has a tail and of what species she is."  
  
"Of course, your majesty." Said Bardock.  
  
"Ha! You think you can catch me! Pathetic, Chichi hold on to me." Chichi nodded a yes and Bulma went into her form (AN: you know when her eyes glow white and her hair floats. That is her form.) and they transported to Nabaroo. They found a saiyjin trying to kill Nabaroo.  
  
"Grrr. Stay away from him!" yelled Chichi. Chichi then did a little technique that Bulma teached her (AN:yes Bulma had cooking lessons and Chichi had very little teaching about the powers). She screamed, "Wolf attack." Then a purple wind formed and a wolf like jaw opened up and closed it on the saiyjin witched poisoned him and he died. Bulma tried to transport, but something was snapped over her neck.  
  
"That will teach you not to do that again." Said Bardock.  
  
"Grrr. Let me go!" said Bulma as she slipped into her form, but something shocked her and knocked her unconscious.  
  
"Bulma!" yelled Chichi.  
  
"If you do anything sneaky she will be beaten and so will you." Said Bardock.  
  
"You won't do any harm to Nabaroo will you?" asked Chichi.  
  
"No, he will be the kings pet from now on, but can visit you anytime if he wished."  
  
"Oh ok." Said Chichi as they forced her into a cell. They dropped Bulma in another one about five cells from her. Chichi went to sleep on a cot and Bulma in her state of unconsciousness.  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile somewhere else..  
  
  
  
"What have you done to the girls!?" yelled Nabaroo to the king.  
  
"They are fine. Please calm down. If they behave they will be moved to nicer quarters. You ,my friend, can visit them anytime you want."  
  
"Thank-you." Said Nabaroo and went to the king's quarters with the king and Nabaroo slept on a nice and comfortable rug.  
  
  
  
Bulma woke up by a sound. She was chained to a wall, her hands above her head and her feet apart. She heard someone come in.  
  
"Who is it?" Said Bulma harshly.  
  
"Calm down little one. I want to know why you have a tail." Said someone that Bulma could not see.  
  
"My species have a tail, silky not like yours." Bulma growled.  
  
"May I feel it?" spoke somebody.  
  
"No!" said Bulma. Then the person stepped out of the shadows and Bulma gasped, it was prince Vegita.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" Bulma asked.  
  
"Nothing, just to have some fun." answered Vegita as he licked his lips.  
  
"Fun my ass. I'll show you fun." said Bulma then chanted a strange language unknown to the saiyjin prince. The collar came off and burned into pieces and then the chains dissolved into dust.  
  
"My powers aren't weak, Vegita. Do you think you can have your fun?" said Bulma in a babyish tone.  
  
"Soon little one you will be mine." Said Vegita as he walked away. Then, she saw an old friend of hers.  
  
"Hey Nabaroo, how are you doing?" asked Bulma.  
  
"I am doing fine dear, Bulma. Bulma you can't leave." Said Nabaroo.  
  
"Why can't I?" asked Bulma in a confusing tone.  
  
"You see, if you behave you and Chichi will have better quarters. You will not be treated as bad either. And there is a destiny ahead of you." Said Nabaroo and he walked away. Bulma had a destiny on this ship. Please. When Bulma woke up in the morning she had a nice little headache. Then some saiyjins took her some food, it was very little, but at least it was food. Bulma ate all of it. Luckily Bulma brought her book in her backpack. She grabbed her backpack and took out the book. She never went into the back before. She opened the book and flipped the pages until it was at the last page. She saw something and read it out loud, "Natasku nain al suni da komo in. no hay respot do sod sjao sjdo skao djea hue asce lome." It really meant: One day, a lady will appear and have a prince as her mate and will give the strongest heir to all. Yes Bulma, it is you. She immediately dropped the book. She looked at it shocked. It actually told her, her future. She does feel an attraction with prince Vegita but didn't know that it would take her that far. She heard steppes coming her way. She quickly put her book in her backpack. There were two guards.  
  
"What do you want." She growled.  
  
"You are coming with us." They said.  
  
"Oh and how are you going to make me?" said Bulma as she slipped into her form.  
  
"We are like you, ya know." Said the first creature.  
  
"Yes we are Psycatjins too. Just like you. Please come with us and we will do you no harm."  
  
"No!" yelled Bulma.  
  
"Fine have it the hard way." The Psycatjin went in his form only his hair did not float. She was already prepared. She said ancient words then screamed "Eagle Fire" then, an eagle shaped form that was in fire form also went flying toward them. They did a wind attack and the fire eagle went away.  
  
"Grrr. If you don't cooperate your friend will be maimed badly." Said one soldier.  
  
"Fine! But why do you want to take me?" asked Bulma.  
  
"The prince has to have a mate and he chose you to be his mate."  
  
"What! You're kidding, right?" said Bulma in disbelief. The book was right, but she had to do it by force. "Bastard." Bulma mumbled. They dragged her into a nice room. It had a king-size bed. It had a shower and a bath. Drawers, everything!  
  
"You will wait here for the prince." Said the soldier gruffly. Bulma just nodded her head. She wanted to take a bath deeply. She went into the bathroom and she stripped of her clothes. Nice hot water filled the huge tub. It was more like a swimming pool.  
  
"Ahhh." Bulma said as she slipped into the hot water. Ten minutes later the prince came and looked around in his room. He didn't find that blue-haired woman. Then he realized that his bathroom door was shut. He never left it shut. Then, he smirked. He stripped off his clothes in his room and went into the bathroom quietly. He then saw Bulma and his smirk widened. He slipped into the tub on the other side. He swam under and when he was where Bulma was he snaked his hands around her. Bulma woke up in shock.  
  
"What the mmph!" Bulma yelled but was cut of by the prince's kiss. Bulma didn't know why but she kissed him back, but then realized what she was doing and she slipped into her form and the water behind the prince rose like a wave and splashed onto him. Bulma knew this was her chance. She went out of the bathroom, but an angry prince was there.  
  
"Bitch, how dare you!" said Vegita.  
  
"How dare you! I am a virgin and I would like to keep it that way!" Yelled Bulma back.  
  
"I am the prince of all saiyjins and you are just a whore."  
  
"Then why did you choose me?"  
  
"You were the only one that was a little strong and you were the ugliest I don't know why I picked you."  
  
"Ugly?! Have you looked in a mirror? Your ugly mug still scares me!"  
  
"Then why do all saiyjin women want me? Hhhmmmm?"  
  
"They have bad taste and they only want you because you're the prince ya dumb-ass!" They kept on arguing and everyday went the same. Until one day. I can't believe I love that shit-head! This is not good. What if he does not love me back or even worse what if he only liked me for my body? Oh this is so confusing! I am going to tell Chichi about it. I haven't seen her in a while. Bulma thought. Bulma snuck out of the room and went to Chichi's cell. When she got there, Chichi was not there. She asked the guard that was in front of the cell and she said she is in Kakarotto's room. She went to find it and asked another guard and he snorted and said something about a stupid blue-haired woman. The guard pointed straight ahead of him. Bulma knocked and Chichi opened the door.  
  
"Chichi!"  
  
"Bulma!" They hugged each other.  
  
"Gosh Bulma where were you?" asked Chichi.  
  
"I am a chosen mate for Vegita and I have to stay in his room. I snuck out." Bulma said.  
  
"Oh, you silly. Tell me what is going on."  
  
"Chichi, why are you in Kakarotto's room?" asked Bulma. Chichi blushed and told her that she mated with Kakarotto and how it started.  
  
"Oh!" said Bulma.  
  
"Yeah. Well, tell me your problem."  
  
"I love that bone-head Vegita."  
  
"Oh Bulma. I know how it feels. I thought that Kakarotto didn't like me and he did. Maybe Vegita does loves you just doesn't show it."  
  
"Yeah your right Chi. Well I have to go before Vegita finds me not there. Bye!"  
  
"Bye Bulma! Come back soon!" said Chichi as she closed the door. Bulma went back to Vegita's room and waited. When Vegita came in he just looked at her and came up to her and kissed her. She kissed him back and this surprised Vegita. Vegita kissed Bulma's neck then her shoulder. Bulma woke up. Oh no! Is it a dream! Please don't let it be a dream. Bulma thought then looked to her side and to her surprise it was not dream. She spoke to the sleeping Vegita beside her and said, "Aishitaru Vegita" Vegita heard and when he thought Bulma was asleep he said something that surprise Bulma greatly, "Aishitaru, Bulma." Ten years later Bulma is sitting in her thrown happy. She was thankful for her son Trunks and her King, Vegita. Bulma was now Queen and was proud of it. She taught Trunks how to use his powers and she still is an expert with her powers. Then she had a daughter who is now married to Goten. She died a happy death with her son married to a girl named Pan, Gohan's daughter. Chichi also had two sons. Gohan and Goten. Gohan married a girl named Videl and had Pan.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fin  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I hoped you liked my story. The first story that was ever finished. If it has an error tell me. Don't flame me for the error please. Please review! 


End file.
